Kaite
by Futile Resistance
Summary: This story is basically from Stan's POV trying to figure out more about me. Yes, the Kaite in the story is me. I'm completely insane, and apparently... I act like the Cheshire cat.


The lonely girl sat on a rock near the lake. The sun glistened off her shiny red hair. He was scribbling in a notebook she always carried with her. She'd been sitting there for a while. A scarf covering half her face, brown sunglasses covering her eyes, a trench coat covering her torso, despite the cold she was wearing shorts. With knee high red and black striped socks and sandals. She was something you could stare at for a long time and wonder 'Who chose that outfit?' or 'Is she blind?' but what I wondered at the time was, 'What is she writing?' She just sat there, everyday, for hours, writing. I figured I'd go talk to her today.  
"Um.. hey." I said. For a quiet girl, she was really intimidating.  
"Hello." She said. I tried to peek over her shoulder, but she slammed her notebook shut. "Can I help you?" She said. She was so emotionless. Over the phone people probably couldn't tell if she was a boy or girl because her voice was so... normal. It didn't have a guy's tone or a girl's ring to it. It just... was.

"Oh, no." I said. "I was just wondering what you were doing.""Nothing." She said blankly.  
"But... you couldn't have been doing nothing! You come to this spot everyday and write something!" I said firmly. "What are you writing all this time?"  
"Mr. Marsh, is it? I find it is hardly any of your business what I do in my spare time." She held her notebook tightly to her chest, as if she thought I'd try to steal it.  
"What's your name? You already know mine... why don't we level the playing field?" I asked putting out my hand for a hand shake.  
"Kaite, my name is Kaite." She shook my hand with her fingerless glove. Wasn't she cold? I mean, her hand was freezing...  
"What's your last name?" I asked out of curiosity.  
"That's classified." She said. What? Was she from the fucking FBI?  
"What the hell?" I said. "You're not a secret agent. Just tell me your last name." she took off her sunglasses and stared at me harshly, with her soulless blue eyes.  
"It would be smartest for you not to tell me what to do." I saw her grin from underneath her scarf. "I'm insane you see, and I wouldn't want to have to hurt you." I shivered. I honestly believed her. The way her words hissed from her mouth was terrifying.  
"You're really weird" I said to her as she put back on her sunglasses and walked away.  
"Thank you kindly." She said.

...

I went to Kyle's house, and she was there.  
"What the-" I couldn't believe my eyes. She was actually talking to him. "You two know each other?"  
"I just had a few questions is all" Kaite said, waving to Kyle and skipping away. She's nuts.  
"She's cool man." Kyle said, leaning in the door way.  
"What did she say to you?" I asked Kyle.  
"Oh, she wanted to know where to buy some coffee. I told her to lay off the stuff though... she's got really bad bags under her eyes." He said, drawing imaginary circles around his eye with his finger.  
"I see why she keeps on those sunglasses then." I said. I chuckled. "Her hair is redder than yours."  
"Yeah, but you can tell she dyed it that color." Kyle was staring off in the direction she left in. "She must be a cool chick. Ya know, the quiet ones always make the best of friends."  
"But dude, she told me she was insane!" I said, furrowing my eyebrows. "And I totally believe her!"  
"Maybe you should spy on her and see how she acts towards others." Kyle said, expressionless. "I guess so." I said walking off. "I'll tell you what I find out!"  
Kyle waved goodbye to me and I headed towards Tweek's family coffee shop.

...

Craig and Tweek were sitting with her in there! She was getting more and more friendly with each person she encountered! What the hell?  
I sat at the table behind theirs so I could eavesdrop.  
"So, you have a guinea pig?" Craig said to Kaite.  
"Mhmm, her name's Penelope! She's super fat, she jiggles when she runs!" Her and Craig laughed. "Do you have any pets Tweek?"  
"*NNhG* N-no..." Tweek shouted. "D-do you n-need *GAH* M-more coffee?" She giggled.  
"Nah, I'm good." Tweek got up anyway, he was probably getting some for himself. (The kid drank gallons of the stuff)  
"I have a question..." Kaite said, I saw a devious look on her face.  
"Hmm? Yes?" Craig said.  
"How do you feel about Tweek? You're obviously really close. C'mon I won't tell anyone..." She purred. She reminded me of a cat. Like... the Cheshire cat! The way her whole face seemed to curl up into her grin. And those alluring blue eyes. You could get lost in them... and she really like to purr and hiss... and enunciate every "R" she said.  
"Uh... um... I don't know... we're best friends I guess." Craig said, blushing. I actually have never seen Criag blush... hmmm.  
"Ohhh. That's it?" I noticed something else. She really hissed the letter "S".  
"Uh... I dunno..." Craig seemed really awkward. She was working her kitty-cat charms to get him to confess. "I-I guess I have had feelings for him..." She giggled.  
"I thought so. You guys would be cute together." She scribbled something in that notebook and got up. "Don't you think they'd be cute together, Mr. Marsh?" My heart pounded hard. How'd she know?  
"S-Stan! Don't tell anyone man!" Craig said, shaking. He really did not want anyone to know.  
"I-I won't..." I said to him. "Kaite I..." I was shocked. She was gone...  
"Where'd she go?" Craig said looking for her.  
"*NNGH* W-what are you g-guys looking for?" Tweek stuttered.  
"Kaite like... disappeared." I said, still in shock.  
"Oh, The girl with the glasses and trench coat?" Tweek's Dad asked in a calm monotone.  
"Yeah! Did you see her?" I asked. He nodded. "Where she go?"  
"I once lost something. I lost a pencil once." He said blankly.  
"*GAH* D-dad! W-what does that have t-to do with *NNGH* Kaite?" Tweek shouted at him, obviously annoyed. His dad shrugged and left.  
"You're dad is a little far off the deep end." Craig said, looking confused.  
"Well, I'm gonna go look for Kaite." I said.  
"Why are you after this chick?" Craig asked me.  
"Because... I want her to stop ignoring me!" It was true. She was the only person to have ever ignored me... and it pissed me off! I ran out of the coffee shop. Maybe I should check the mall?

...

I got to the mall, and surprisingly, she was there. Talking to Eric. They were sitting in the middle of the food court so it would be hard for me to eavesdrop without being noticed.  
I sneaked up as close as I could get without being seen. They were talking pretty loud so I could hear them perfectly.  
"AH HA HA! Eric, you are priceless!" She shouted, throwing her head back and laughing.  
"You're the first to agree with me. You're alright... for a girl." He said. She purred. Not like, purred as in talked with a purr. She literally, purred. Like a cat.  
"Mr. Cartman... you'll find I'm not like most girls." She said. Cartman grinned.  
"I can already see you're not like other girls. You're purring!" He laughed at her. "What are you, a fucking cat? AH HA HA HA! BUTTERS WOULD LOVE YOU!" She stiffened and her nose twitched.  
"Don't... laugh... at me." She dug her nails into the seat she was sitting in.  
"Geez. Calm down. You're acting like a stuck up jew." He joked. Again, she scribbled in that stupid notebook. And she got up. I hid behind a wall.  
I was pretty sure she was gone now. I looked behind the corner.  
She was right there.  
"..." She looked down at me, I was crouched down in spying position still. She furrowed her eyebrows. "What are you trying to gain by spying on me?"  
"Your friendship!" I shouted up at her.  
"How can you be my friend if I don't want any friends?" She said blankly.  
"What? Don't want any friends...? Then why are you being all friendly with everyone?" I asked, totally confused. She shrugged.  
"Just sort of a whim of mine I guess. Seeing how other people react to what a weirdo I am..." She seemed a little sad. "Normal people are really interesting." I stood up.  
"What exactly isn't normal about you?" I said "Look at me... I can't match an outfit. And... I'm a cat... or at least, I wish I was..." her shoulders relaxed, showing she was really sad. "Well... I'll see you at school tomorrow?" She asked. She seemed really down.  
"Ok... buddy." I patted her on the shoulder. She brushed my hand away and left.

...

The school bell rang and Kaite walked in the door. Her outfit was even crazier today.  
A sleeveless green turtle neck, she was wearing red fish net sleeves under it. She had a pink plaid skirt, with teal leggings underneath and brown with orange polka dot leg warmers. And, gold high heels. She still wore her sunglasses. What a sight. She proceeded to her seat in the back of class.  
"Well, good morning everyone!" The teacher said to us. "Get with a partner, we're doing a big project!" This was my chance.  
"Kaite! Wanna work together?" I asked, when everyone got out of their seats to pair up. She shook her head. "Why?" She just walked away.  
What I hadn't noticed... Jimmy sitting alone in the back of the room. I forgot... he was always last to be picked when people chose partners. Kaite was kinder than I thought. I watched her greet him. He smiled, and she sat next to him. She seemed just as happy as him.  
Half way through work time, Jimmy and Kaite walked to the front of the class. They had finished. With 30 minutes to spare. Christ. They were so smart. When the teacher told them their grade, Kaite giggled and Jimmy smiled and they sat down and talked about it. They were talking about school. Nerds... but I also heard her mention being friends. And hanging out. What a liar. I thought she didn't want friends!  
When class was dismissed, I caught up to her and Jimmy.  
"H-h-h-hey Stan! Do you k-k-k-know Kaite?" Jimmy stuttered to me.  
"Yeah, I know her." I said. "Kaite... can I have a word with you?" I whispered to her.  
"No, I'm carrying Jimmy's books. We'll talk later." She said, shaking her head.  
"No... like, now." I said grabbing her arm. "We have to talk. Now." She couldn't brush my hand away so she bit me. I winced. She bit really hard. "Ow dude, what the hell?" I asked, getting kinda mad.  
"l-l-l-leave Kaite alone Stan! If Sh-sh-sh-she doesn't want to talk, she doesn't want to talk!" Jimmy said in her defense. "Fine!" i shouted. "But we are talking about this later!" I stormed off. She rode my bus so I'd confront her there.

...

She walked onto the bus, actually alone for once. I gestured for her to come sit with me. She did as I said.  
"Well, looks like I finally get to talk to you." I said. She took off her glasses and looked at me really strangely.  
"Stan, what is it you want from me? You chase me, yell at me, spy on me... what? What do you want so bad?" She said, frowning. She was right. I must seem like such a creeper. But... I'm not exactly sure what it is I want from her...  
"I just-" I had to think. What was the reason I first said hi to her? ... the notebook! "I just wanted to see your notebook!" She blushed.  
"You mean, this old thing?" She pulled out a beat up notebook, the one she had been writing in this whole time.  
"Yes! That's exactly what I was talking about! Can I see it?" I asked excitedly.  
"Uhm. Sure... if you want..." She handed me the notebook. I was sort of hesitant to open it. What if there was like... murder plots in here or something... she's insane, right? I opened it slowly.  
What I saw, shocked me.  
Detailed drawings of each person she had come in contact with. And each had a little biography next to it. My page didn't have a biography. I looked at her.  
"Do you need to know more about me?" I asked her. She blushed some more.  
"Y-yeah... I was too afraid to talk to you though... you're kind of intimidating." She said shyly. Oh, the irony. I was scared too talk to her, so I stalk her. When I find why she was staying away from me, it's because she was scared to talk to me. I chuckled.  
"Well, I'll tell you anything you need to know." I said flipping through the pages of the notebook. She stopped me before I got to Jimmy's page. "What? Why can't I see this page?" Said trying to move her hand so I could see what was written. She sighed. She moved her hand and she looked away.  
There on Jimmy's page,  
A big.  
Pink.  
Heart.  
I laughed. She sniffled. "D-don't laugh at me..." She said, hiding her face. I patted her head.  
"I laughed because you two are so perfect for each other." She blushed, but this time she giggled. I hadn't really noticed before, but she had a really cute giggle. I could hang around this girl for awhile, she was... I don't know. She was different, but not weird. Cool, but not popular. Pretty, but not a model.

She just... was.


End file.
